Don't Put A Chaos Emerald In a Microwave
by kyoyasdeathnote
Summary: Alice is your average sonic fangirl, except, she's not that bright... title says most... Anyways, join her on an adventure of a lifetime!
1. Dont put a Chaos emerald in a microwave

**Rule # 1: Never Put A chaos Emerald In A Microwave**

Hello to all those sonic loving fan fiction people! My name is Alice Smith. Now before you decide this fan fiction is a waste of time and go all hating on my but, take a second to listen to my story…..

Right now, this very second I'm sitting on the steps of the ancient grounds where the master emerald lies. Yup, The master emerald. The one Knuckles Guards. The one rouge always tries to steal. The emerald that is controlled on peoples feelings. So What am I doing on Mobius, a place that doesn't even exsist? *****************************************************************************

_**FLASHBACK (Sonics world)**_

"_Hohoho! Your Too Late Sonic! I the great Doctor Eggman have finally succeeded in obtaining all seven chaos emeralds!" The familiar villain exclaimed._

"_Not if I can help it!" yelled the blue blur himself as he launched forward and attacked Eggmans machine that was holding all seven emeralds. Suddenly, It cracked releasing the emeralds and sent them plummeting to Mobius. (did I mention they were on Eggmans airship?) _

"_Nooo!" Yelled Eggman as he watched in horror as his 4 months work was yet agai,. thrown away by this blue pest._

"_Oh Well!" Smirked Sonic as he quickly got on to the awaiting X tornado that conveniently was just flown in by a certain two tailed fox. "Let's get out of here Tails!"_

"_On it!" said the youthful foxes voice as they flew away to start a new adventure but an old one at the same time: Find all seven of the chaos emeralds!_

_But little did they know, something went wrong. Perhaps it was the way the sun was hitting the emeralds, or perhaps it was just one of those freak miracles that have no meaning…_**Or maybe it was god playing a sick joke.**

_**FLASHBACK (Earth, 2011)**_

"_Alice! Hey Alice….. WAKE UP! _

"_Nghhh… What?" I moaned as I forced one eye open_

"_Alice, you're the only person I know who can fall asleep under a tree in a park." Jess, my best friend said bluntly._

"_Well what can I say, I'm a hedgehog of many talents."_

"_Stop Quoting Sonic The hedgehog"_

"_Awwww…."_

_It must've been around 6:00 P.M. because the sky was turning that orange-pinkish color. We got to the park at around 2:00 P.M, than played soccer for about 2 hours with a few of our other friends. I can't remember anything after that so I must've fallen asleep and been asleep for maybe 2 hours…wow go me, I really suck!_

"_Well, I gotta go, my turn to cook dinner tonight, I'm making Sgetti" (Jess's slang for spaghetti) Jess said as she started packing up her soccer ball and other stuff that's unimportant nor relevant to this story._

"_Ok… see ya later, I'm gonna hang here for a little." I said. I don't really know why but I was feeling really lazy today….._

"_Kay, see ya" Jess said before she jogged to her house…. Damn athletic people and their sense that they can run everywhere and not feel tired. Who does she think she is? Sonic the hedgehog? Hehe…. Sonic… Sonic…. So-nic SoOoOnic So-nick So nick, so nick how's it going? So- nick… NICK! HEY! I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!_

_Yes I think like that when I'm dozing off…No, nothing's wrong with me mentally….i hope._

_**WHAM!**_

_I shot right up from the spot where I was previously sleeping._

"_OW! HOLY CRAP! Ok… WHO THREW THE ROCK?" I screamed. Suddenly I realized no one else was at the park. "Oh Great… now gods throwing stuff at me-Hello? What's this?" I noticed a good sized gem, a Whitish-purplish color that was literally vibrating light. A smart person would keep away from it because in a stupid way, it looks slightly radioactive. But, you see, I'm not that smart. So, I picked it up and brought it home with me._

_**A walk home Later…**_

"_Mom?... Anyone home?" I called as I walked through the door to apartment. No answer. Then I found a note._

_**Alice, **_

_**Dinner is in the fridge, just heat it up. **_

_**Working late tonight.**_

_**Your Brother is sleeping over Jonathans.**_

_**-mom**_

"_Sweet! House to myself!" I said. After that I immediately ran upstairs to find out what the heck this gem was. I sat on my bed holding the gem in hand and started to think. (O_O)_

_Well, you can't be an emerald because you're not green. I never heard of a diamond being this large. You're Definitely NOT quarts because quartz is breakable… it feels like your indestructible… Hmmm… Maybe you're just a radioactive rock since your basically vibrating light and power and-wait….oh crap…_

"_I FOUND A CHAOS EMERALD!" I screamed completely ecstatic "Oh my god…. What do I do with you! Wait! You're not even supposed to exist! Maybe your just a toy with batteries!" I looked for a slot for batteries. "Oh my gosh! I can't find any! That means your real because no toy radiates light and power without batteries!" (XD) _

_Yup, I was freaking out. Wouldn't you?_

_After I calmed down a bit, I decided to go downstairs and Google what to do. All I got was answers like' how to find chaos emeralds in sonic adventure 2' or 'Why Sonic the Hedgehog needs chaos emeralds' I was completely stuck! _

_**And then the idea struck me like a ton of bricks**_

"_Oh my god" I whispered. I should put the chaos emerald in the microwave. I know that sounds kind of crazy but maybe the heat would exercise the atoms of the chaos emerald and it would disintegrate back to Sonics world!_

_Ya, you see, I never had a mental test to see if I'm ok in the head._

_I got up from my seat and carefully picked up the Chaos emerald. Then, with one arm clutching my laptop and one hand placing the emerald in the microwave and shutting the door, I nervously pressed the time for 30 seconds._

_27 seconds….._

_20 seconds….._

_16 seconds….._

_Suddenly I noticed the microwave started to shake and make this horrid screeching sound… maybe it was working?_

_10 seconds….._

_The whole room filled with a bright green light._

_5 seconds….._

_I saw my life flash before my eyes… and considering the fact that I'm only 14, it wasn't that long._

_3 seconds….._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"_

_**WHOOSH!**_

_**CRASH!**_

_**CRACK!**_

_**BOOM!**_

_**BABOOM! **_

_**EEEERRKKK!**_

"_AHHHHHHH!" I screamed. Than it stopped. Only a gentle wind rushing through my hair and the playful noise of birds were the only sound. Slowly I cracked one eye open, than the other. Standing in front of me, oh god, was Amy Rose the hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails the two tailed fox, Knuckles the Echidna and Cream the Rabbit with her little blue Chao thing…._

"_Crap…"_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

So now you know my backup story, now you know how I got to the ancient grounds in mobius. Hopefully you know how awkward this is for me…..

Did I mention I'm being interrogated by knuckles the echidna?

"Okay, Let me get this straight… " Started the echidna. "You, found a chaos emerald?"

"Yup." I answered miserably

"And you brought it home?"

"Uh huh." I answered

"Than you…..You… YOU PUT IT IN A MICROWAVE?"

Oh boy, he's pissed! "Ummmm…. Yes?"

"ARE YOU INSANE?"Knuckles shouted

"Knuckles come on buddy, lighten up!" I was saved by the blue blur

"Are you even listening to a word she's saying!" Knuckles demanded

"Ya, but to me, it sounds like an honest mistake!" He turned towards me. "Say, How did a chaos emerald even get in your world?"

" Ummm… I don't know… It kinda just fell from the sky." I said truthfully.

"And figures it lands on the stupidest person in the universe!" Knuckles muttered.

"HEY! I resent that remark!" I shouted at him

"Ok guys calm down!" Tails called as he ran our way

"What's up tails?" asked Sonic

"According to my calculations, I added the volume and mass of a chaos emerald divided by how long the chaos emerald was in the microwave, than times it by the temperature of the microwave than added air amount and I just totaled that the chaos emerald shattered into exactly 1457 shards! And they are all scattered amongst the universe!" Exclaimed Tails. Ok… is it just me or did sonic X make tails look like an idiot compared to how smart he is now?

An extremely ticked of echidna turned slowly towards me

"What…have…you DONE!" He shouted as he launched himself towards me. Before Sonic could react to save my butt, a new but familiar face decided to make her appearance by gliding out of a nearby tree and standing in front of me.

"Now knuckles, you know better not to hit a girl, even an extremely unbright one like herself" Rouge nodded towards me.

" What is this? Pick on Alice day?" I groaned

"Sorry hun, but putting a chaos emerald in a microwave? Really? Anyways, Thanks for the info, I'm going to go tell the Doctor so I will be rewarded with some fabulous treasure!" Rouge Exclaimed as she flew off.

"YOU CRAZY BAT GIRL GET BACK HERE!" Shouted Knuckles. But it was too late, she was already a far away dot on the horizon. "Oh great, NOW EGGMAN KNOWS!"

"Umm…..Sorry?" I tried

"Its ok… This just means road trip! Uh.. I mean Space Trip! Woo! HERE WE COME EMERALD SHARDS!" Sonic Cheered

Knuckles Sighed. "I'll get the master emerald"

"And I'll prepare the Blue Typhoon!" Exclaimed an enthusiastic Tails

"Amy, Cheese and I will get the food and supplies. Right Amy?" Asked a sweet Cream

"Right Cream!" Replied a determined Amy Rose.

"Oh boy…. This is almost exactly how Sonic X season 3 started!" I moaned.


	2. Oh, great A ghost!

Hey, Its me again. Remember? The girl who put the chaos emerald in the microwave? Ring A bell? Anyway's , Right now I'm at Creams house Helping Amy and Cream pack up for the big trip to outer space. This was our list.

**.Food to last for a few months (their were refrigerators, freezers, stoves, and the one thing I vowed never to touch again: Microwaves on the Blue Typhoon.**

**.Paper, crayons, markers, pens, pencils.**

**.Board games**

**.blankets and pillows (enough for everyone! )**

**.Toilet Paper shampoo and other toiletries**

**.AND A BUNCH OF OTHER STUFF!**

Once we finished Packing up, all we had to do was wait for tails to prepare the Blue Typhoon. Unfortunately it needs to be all charged up againbecause the last trip wore it out. Apparently, this will take about a day, so now we need to find something to do.

"How about we color?" Asked a hopeful Cream

"That's a great Idea Cream!" Amy said.

And so we colored. Amy was drawing Romantic scenes with her and sonic. (_To all you perverts out there, no_. _I said Romantic, not explicit!)_Cream was drawing flowers and I was just sitting there with a purple crayon in hand thinking over the events that just happened.

Ok, so I met the sonic characters even though they are not real. I entered a world that doesn't exist and isn't even in my time zone! I single handedly, shattered a chaos emerald into a trillion little pieces and it scattered to god knows where!

Wow, This sounds Like the plot from Inuyasha.

"Miss Alice?" Asked Cream

"Uh… Ya?" I asked back

"Are you ok?"

"Mmmhmm! I'm just a little confused That's all" I answered.

"Oh, Ok! Aren't you going to color?" Asked Cream

"I would but I don't know what…" I explained

"Well, Maybe you could draw a tree, or a butterfly?" Said Cream

"Uh… Ok!" (I drew a butterfly In case anyone was wondering.)

We sat peacefully on the warm grass coloring for a while. This was the weirdest feeling. If you were to do something like this in the real world, you would have to worry about sunburns, or bugs that hide in the grass, or that pesky wind that always steals your paper. It was like I was dreaming, but I wasn't. All in all, it felt so unreal but real at the same time. I liked it!

Well, all good things have to come to an end!

**EEERK!**

**CRASH!**

The sky was filled with a bright green light. As fast as I came It disappeared and left only a trail of glowing light that was quickly fading.

"What was that?" Amy, Cream and I asked at the same time.

**Whoosh!**

"Hey! Did you guys see that?" Asked Sonic who skidded to a stop at us.

"Ya!" Said Amy

"do you know what it was?" I asked

"No clue, but I'm going to find out!" Answered Sonic right before he sped towards the sight where it crashed.

"Come On! Lets follow the light! Sonic Might need help!" I said. They all nodded and we ran off to the direction where sonic went.

When we arrived there, there was a medium sized crater that was freshly made.

"Hey guys! Over here!" Sonic was on the other side of the crater.

"Sonic!" Amy cheered as she ran over to him and gave him an attack hug. Me sonic and cream sweatdropped.

"Awww! Come on Amy! Let Go!" Whined Sonic

While they were distracted, I decided to take a peek inside the crater. It was pretty deep but I couldn't see anything in it… weird.

"Who are you?" asked a voice from behind me. And when I turned around I nearly had a heart attack!

"AAAAH! A GHOST!"

Ummm. This is where I put the disclaimer so uh... i dont own sonic the hedgehog and friends...They own themselves on mobius and they are owned by sega on earth. I own Alice Smith (me) Oh! and before I forget... Please rate and reveiw...Thanks!


	3. Blast Off! with a bit of Chaos

"Aaaah! A ghost!" I screamed. Cream looked towards my direction and gasped. Sonic and Amy also stopped and looked.

"Hey Shadow! Long time no see!" said Sonic

"Faker" Shadow Acknowledged.

"Shadow!" Amy Gasped

"A-aren't you dead? I m-mean s-supposed to be dead?" I stuttered

He looked at me again and narrowed his eyes. "I'll ask you again. Who are you… How do you know about me?"

"Easy Shadow She's a friend! She knows about everyone." Sonic said as he zipped around the crater to where we were.

"Uh… Hi… I'm Alice." I said nervously

"How do you know about everyone?" Shadow asked

"Long story… Lets just say in my world your not real… but your real." I answered (_I didn't mention this in chapter 1 but that was the same thing I told everyone else when hey asked how I knew about them XD)_

"What?" Shadow demanded

"Exactly" I agreed. Sonic and Amy chuckled in the background, Cream looked a little confused.

"Pft.. I don't have time for this." Shadow said as he began to walk away.

"Hey! Hold up a sec!" Called sonic. Shadow stopped but kept his back towards us. "How'd you survive the wormhole?"

"Luckily, it didn't send me through time, only through space, luckily again, I landed on a planet with life… no intelligent life though… some of the plants were edible and there was water." Shadow said.

"Well, how'd ya get back here?" I asked

He turned towards me. "I found this." He held up a dimly lit purplish- white splinter thing. "Apparently some idiot found a way to shatter a chaos emerald." I sweat dropped. "It had just enough power in it so I could use chaos control to get back to mobius. Here, It is of no use to me now." He threw it to me and I caught it… YAY ME! After that he zoomed off to god knows where.

"Well that was interesting…" Sonic started

"Where do you think he went?" asked Cream

"Probably to find Doctor Eggman." Said Amy.

**LATER**

Its been about two hours since we encountered Shadow. We are now on the Blue Typhoon. After we told everyone that Shadow is alive, Tails said that the blue Typhoon only needs 2 more hours of recharge time. So now, we are all just hanging around being bored.

"Tails Buddy, How much longer?" asked a seriously bored Sonic.

"About 1 hour and 54 minutes." Tails said as he was working on some kind of machine.

"What'cha doing Tails?" I asked.

"Well, This machine is going to help us locate the emerald shards faster by picking up their energy signatures on a radar!" Answered Tails

"Cool, I'm really sorry everyone for starting this." I said sincerely.

"Don't worry about it, I really wanted to use the Blue Typhoon again since we only got one use out of it." Answered Tails

"Its Okay miss Alice!" Said Cream Cheerfully

"Chao Chao!" Agreed Cheese

"No sweat! I haven't had an interesting adventure since the Mederex War!" Said a Pumped Sonic

"That's Alright Alice! I haven't spent a lot of time with sonic lately but now, we will be trapped on the same ship together!" Said Amy dreamily. Everyone sweat dropped except sonic who looked panicked

"I guess I'll forgive you… as long as you stay away from the chaos emeralds….." grumbled Knuckles

"Thanks Guys… Anyways, How long ago was the mederex war?" I asked simply because I was curios.

"About 4 months ago" answered Amy

"Oh." I said

_Everything was quiet….. Too quiet….._

_**Pang,…pangpangpang!**_

Suddenly, Cream was snatched up by an invisible force and whooshed out of the room.

"Cream!" I shouted but it was too late.

"SONIC! What are you doing! Go help her!" Yelled Knuckles. Sonic was the fastest person and whatever took Cream, was very fast seeing that there's no way any of us could catch up.

"Ummm, guys?" We all looked towards Sonic. He was pinned against the wall by 4 very familiar ninja stars. "I think I know what happened."

_**Later….. At The Team Chaotix Headquarters**_

**Knock Knock….**

**Knock Knock Knock…**

"That's IT!"

**SMASH!**

"Nice job knuckles, you broke down the door!" Amy Scolded

"Well, no one was answering!" Knuckles back-talked

"Hey what going on in here!" Yelled a green crocodile as he charged into to room "WHAT IN BLAZES HAPPENED TO THE DOOR!"

"Where's Cream!" I shouted

"Who are you?" Asked Vector

"You answer my question first!" I yelled back

"Ve-ctor!" sang a Childs voice "Oh! We have more company….. GOODY!"

"Charmy! They ain't company! Their Kidnappers! They want to take poor little Cream all the way into space all over again!" Vector Accused

"We are NOT kidnappers! Cream wants to come and Vanilla already said it was OK!" shouted Amy

"Yes, but secretly she's crying on the inside! She won't have her baby to look after and she will become a wreck!" Explained Vector

"Well why don't you look after her than?" Asked Sonic

Vector Blushed. "M-me?"

"That's a good Idea… While Creams with us, you can look after Creams mom and make sure she'll be alright!" Said Tails

"Yaaa…. And maybe that way you cant get to know Vanilla a little better." Smirked Knuckles

"U-u-ummmm….uh…." Stuttered Vector as he began to sweat.

"Vector likes Vanilla! Vector likes Vanilla!" Sang Charmy. I shrugged and began singing it as well.

Suddenly, a certain purple ninja appeared "The jig is up Vector, Just give them the kid back."

"Sh-she's in the back room!" Stuttered a flustered Vector (HEH! I made a rime! :D)

We all ran into the back room and sweat dropped when we saw cream and cheese happily eating cake at a table.

"Hi everyone!" Cream said cheerfully. "This cake is yummy!"

_**1 hour and 30 minutes later**_

Everyone was back on the Blue Typhoon awaiting the final 2 and a half minutes patiently, that is until they saw the egg carrier take off.

"Oh No! Eggman go a head start!" Cream said worriedly

"Darn it Tails! Can't it charge any faster!" Demanded Knuckles

"Its ok… we'll catch up!" Amy said

**A minute Later**

"OH COME ON TAILS!" Everyone Shouted

"Just ten more seconds…."

**10**

**9**

**8**

**7**

**6**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

"OH GREAT! I LEFT THE STOVE ON AT HOME!" I cried

**1**

**BLASTOFF!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Characters….. I only Own Alice!**

**Please Rate and review **


	4. Jungle Search Part one

**Reviewer Hall Of Fame **

Kyonichi9: Thanks! Oh and congratz, you're my first Reviewer lol just don't wear emeralds that radiate power when using a microwave and you'll be safe! (*wink*)

"_Here I come, Rougher than the rest of them, the best of them, tougher than leather" _I rapped in a funny idiotic voice. I had my eyes closed imagining the music. Unluckily for me, a certain Echidna was walking by at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"T_hey call me knuckles unlike Sonic I don't chuckle_,"I rapped. Knuckles froze and turned towards my way.

"_I rather Flex my Muscles_" I rapped. Knuckles Started to grow one of those anger veins.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Knuckles Shouted

"Wha? AHH! H-Hey Knuckles" I started before I quickly got up and ran out of there as fast as I could. We've been on the blue typhoon for 2 days now and not a single trace of emerald shards or Eggman. The only thing keeping us from dying of boredom is the occasional words of wisdom from Tails, or the temperamental Outbursts from Knuckles. As a-matter-a-fact , Heres one now.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"AAAAAAAHHH!"

"Knuckles! Leave Alice Alone!" Scolded a cute little Cream

"Chao Chao"

"B-But…" Knuckles tried. That's right Knuckles! FEAR THE CUTENESS OF THE BUNNY! FEAR IT!

"And you Miss Alice" Uh Oh... "Don't pick on knuckles!" Cream Scolded me.

"B-But" I started

"Now say your sorry to each other!" Said Cream

"What!"

"Oh COME ON!"

"Chao!" Insisted Cheese

"Fine…. Sorry" I muttered

"Sorry" Knuckles muttered

"Good!" Said a happy Cream. "Now we are all friends again!"

After that incident, I decided to look for Tails. In Sonic X, they showed the blue Typhoon as A big space ship…. Well its not. IT'S LIKE A FREAKING CITY! I mean come on! What was Tails thinking! This place even has Elevators!

Finally, I reached a door that I think leads to the control room (crosses fingers) YAY! I FOUND THE CONTROLL ROOM! WOOT! GO ME GO ME!

"Hey Alice" Sonic greeted. In this room, there were Tails Sonic and Amy.

"Hi, Hi…" I greeted "Do you guys need any help?" I asked

"No Were go-"

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!"**

" Ah! My Machine detects twenty seven Emerald Shards!" Tails Exclaimed

"Really!" I asked Excitedly

"Alright! Time to get some action!" Sonic Cheered

"I'll go tell the others!" Said Amy as she ran Off to find Knuckles And Cream

Suddenly I realized we were approaching a planet. "Hey Tails! Do ya think the shards are on that planet?" I asked

"Ya! I think so!" Tails Answered.

"Isn't that, that jungle planet where we found one of the chaos emeralds with Cosmo?" Asked Sonic. Tails looked a little hurt by this.

"Y-yes." Tails Answered.

"Tails…" I said

"Ya?"

"Smile!" I said cheerfully and gave him a super cheesy smile. Sonic seemed to catch on and gave him a cheesy smile also.

"Ha ha! Sorry guys, I guess I zoned out" Tails said happily as he gave a cheesy smile as well.

"No Problem Buddie! Now whatda'ya say we Land this baby and find us some shards?" Sonic Winked at Tails and gave him a thumbs up

"Sure thing Sonic!" Tails answered.

**AFTER WE LAND**

"Ok guys! Lets Find us some Emerald shards!" Cheered Sonic as he began to run off

"Sonic Wait!" I called out. He stopped in his tracks

"What's up Alice?" Asked Sonic

"Even if we have a skilled treasure hunter like knuckles, Its impossible to find a tiny splinter of an emerald in this dense a forest… plus, all 27 shards are scattered around the planet! We can't cover that!" I explained.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Tails started. "wait a sec" He ran into the Blue typhoon and ran back out carrying a box. Than he handed out some watches. A red one for Knuckles, A pink one for Amy, A yellow one for Cream, a blue one for Sonic, light grey one for me and a orange one for himself _(YAY FOR COLOR CODES! :D)_

"These are special watches that tell you what time it is, what the temperature is, how high you are above or below sea level, and you can communicate with each other with them." Tails said

"Oh Score! I can Keep this right?" I asked as I examined my new epic watch. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Anyways, I designed them to show you a radar of where the emerald shards are in a 200x200 square mile radius!" Said Tails

"So its kinda like that invention thing you were working on before?" I asked

"Yes but that one can cover a 400000x400000 million square mile radius, its much more stronger than on our watches." Explained Tails. "As for how we are going to cover the entire Planet, Knuckles, Cream , Amy, Alice and I will go West on the X tornado and pick up whatever shards we find and Sonic will do the same except go east, when we finally circle the entire planet and meet up with Sonic,, wich should only take a couple of hours considering Sonics speed and the X tornadoes speed, We will go south and Sonic with go North! By than we should have all the shards and get ready to go to the next planet!"

"Now that sounds like a plan! See you guys on the other side of the planet!" Sonic Called as he zoomed off

"And the Rest of us! To the X Tornado!" Cheered Tails

...

And the rest of you, RATE AND REVEIW! thanks! And I Dont own Sonic and friends...Only Alice :D


	5. Jungle Search Part Two

**Reviewer Hall Of Fame**

**Luna The Cat- Don't: **_worry, I already Had plans for two of them but im not sure about cosmo….. Anyways, that's all im tellin! I don't want to give away the entire Story! (wink Wink) THANKS FOR THE COOKIE!_

**Kyonkichi9- **_Yup! I got super mad rappin skillz! And to answer your question, I would have to say I don't know….. WANNA FIND OUT! :D lol anyways Thanks for the review!_

**eclipse the hedgehog- **_Thanks for the Review! _Microwave-30$ Chaos Emerald- A trip to the park The look on knuckles face when you tell him what happened- PRICELESS! XD

**TO ALL MY REVEIWERS, KEEP ON ROCKING! (and reviewing)**

So We've Been flying around on the X tornado for about 10 minutes and we are just about to land. Our watches found two energy signatures and we were just about right over them. Me, Cream, and Amy were sitting in the passenger seats while Tails controlled the X tornado. Where was Knuckles you ask? He is standing right on the wing of the X tornado!

When I found out Knuckles was going to just stand on the wing, I kinda wanted to try standing on the wing also….. This is what happened…..

**FASHBACK**

_We boarded the X tornado in hushed excitement. Well, Until I noticed Knuckles was no where to be found. After the sky window closed I asked Tails where Knuckles was. Before he could respond, I heard a knock on my window. When I turned around to see what it was, Knuckles was standing on the wing Right Next to my window having this triumphant smirk._

"_Oh no way!" I said in awe_

" _Its perfectly safe for Knuckles, He has a strong grip so he won't fall." Amy explained._

"_Can I try?" I asked_

"_What?" Amy said_

"_Can I try?" I repeated_

"_Isn't that going to be a little dangerous?" Asked Cream_

"_Don't worry Cream!" I said "I'll Hold on with my Jack Sparrow Swagger! _

_Everyone sweat dropped._

"_So can I Tails." I begged_

"_I don't see why not." Tails said enthusiastically._

"_Yay!" With that, Tails opened the sky window and I climbed out and went to the wing opposite of a now confused Knuckles. I stuck my tongue out at him. Suddenly, the engine roared to life. "Alright," I said to myself "This is gonna be epic!" The X tornado started to move slowly. I wobbled a bit but maintained my balance. This is gonna be easy! Suddenly the X tornado picked up speed. "ummm…" I said. I looked over at knuckles who had a bored expression on his face and was looking straight ahead. He made it look so easy! _

_The X Tornado went Faster and faster and-_

"_WAAAAAAA!" I flew right off the wing and into the shredded runway._

**END FLASHBACK**

Did I get injuries? Yes, I got a Scraped knee and a small cut right below my right eye and each had a light green band aid covering it.(Thanks Cream!) Did they come back for me? After they flew off and realized I was missing, yes. Did they drop the fact that I flew off the X tornado before It even took off? No.

"I can't believe you fell off before we even took off!" Laughed Amy.

Knuckles tapped my window and when I looked, he pretended to fall of the wing. I glared at both of them. Anyways, as I said before, we were just about to land! Finally, The X tornado, descended lower and lower until finally, it touched the soft, jungle floor. ( We landed in a clearing.) Once we got out we decided to make two groups. (since there were two shards.) It was me, Cream and Tails as one group and Amy, and Knuckles as another. (DOES ANYONE REALIZE NEIGHTHER CREAM NOR TAILS CAN FIGHT!...I can kind of fight if you count as standing on the sidelines and throwing rocks as fighting.)

So anyways, We split up and eventually, we found our shard. That was easy! We went back to the clearing and waited for Amy and Knuckles to Arrive. Eventually they did and we hopped on the X tornado to find the next Shards.

Not much to say here except by the time we circled the planet and met up with sonic, we found 6 shards while Sonic Only found 1. When we went South, we found 11 more Shards and Sonic Found 9 shards. That meant We found all 27 Shards and were ready To end the day and Board The Blue Typhoon!

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

We were all in the Control room eating Cake that Cream and Cheese made When I had a Question. (AND NOT A STUPID ONE EITHER! :D)

"Hey Guys?" I asked "I was just wondering what happens when we find all 1457 emerald shards? I mean How are we gonna put them back together?"

Knuckles Spoke up. "That's easy. I'll be able to heal the emerald by using the master emeralds power. The hard part is finding all of them." He said.

"Oh, Ok"

"Alice, is something else bothering you?" asked Amy

"Not really, just feeling a bit homesick is all ya know?" I answered with a tired smile

"Don't worry Alice!" Sonic started " Once we find all the shards, We'll find a way to get you back home, I promise!

"Thanks guys." I said. But the truth was, even if I am a little homesick…. Do I really want to leave?

**AUTHER"S NOTE**

_Hey Reveiwers, I know this Chapter was kind of Boring and short but the next one is going to be a lot more exciting :D_

_I'll Give you a hint…._

_Who has black fur with red stripes? _

_Anyways, review!_

_And I DON'T OWN SONIC AND CO._

_That is all :D_


	6. Victim of a kidnapping

**REVEIWER HALL OF FAME**

_**Kyonkichi9**_- Im sorry, But good luck trying a friends house…. Ummm… I'm not responsible for any injury's though….

**PeacefullyCrazy**- Thanks for the advice! I tried putting extra Details and stuff in this chapter…. (if you ignore the maze part… lol sorry!)

**luke4000a- **Thanks! And Alice got to go to Sonics world because the atoms in the chaos emerald, (please note that chaos emerald atoms are different than regular atoms)Acted Strangly torwards the radiation the microwave gave off and Expanded rapidly, thus performing a type of Chaos control that transported Alice and The Chaos emerald through time, space and reality. :D

**Sonic Speed Blue Blur 23- **MIGHTY IS NOT DEAD! I-its…. Its not true! I-it can't be true! He just took a break from the chaotix for a while ya know… Being a detective is hard work and… and *Bursts into tears* lol thanks for the review!

**Andromeda**** Rose-** Umm….. Sorry to shock you.. Im gonna take this as a good comment since you favorite this story? Thanks for the review! :D

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP **

"alright! Business is Really booming!" Cheered Sonic. The Beeping sound was an alarm telling us that more shards were up ahead. All of us were in the control room on the X tornado at the time.

"How many Tails?" I asked

"Twelve!" He answered.

"Awesome! Maybe this time something cool will happen! Like a giant monster alien thing wants' to fight us or something!" I cheered. Everyone Sweat dropped.

Awkward silence….

"Uh oh…" Tails said suddenly.

"What is it Buddie?" Asked Sonic

"Well, These shards are located on a giant asteroid." Tails started "Which means no oxygen. Us Mobians can get the shards but Alice will have to stay here."

"What? Can't I use like… a Space suit or something?" I asked

"Sorry, we don't have any." Tails apologized. Why does it feel like gods picking on me? Apparently, they were going to use the same plan as we used on the jungle planet because, keep in mind this is a HUGE asteroid! Darn it! I want to go too!

"Alright Alice, We'll be back in a little while!" Said Tails

"I have an Idea, how about you make some brownies, that way, you will have something to do, and when we come back, that will be our snack." Cream smiled

"Chao!" Cheered Cheese

"But stay away from the microwave's!" Amy warned

"AND the chaos emeralds" Knuckles warned….a bit unfriendly too

"Don't worry Alice! We'll be back before you know it!" Said Sonic Enthusiastically.

"Ya, ok…." I grumbled… This is totally unfair! I better be able to go on the next trip!

After they left I decided to do Cream's idea and make brownies! I never really made brownies before because my mom never really trusted me to…. But it can't be that hard… can it?

I went to the blue typhoon's kitchen (which was HUGE by the way!) and found a cookbook. I looked up how to make brownies. This is what it said.

_**1/4 cup of butter**_

_**1 cup of sugar**_

_**1/2 teaspoon vanilla**_

_**1/3 cup flour**_

_**2 eggs**_

"Oh boy…." I said to myself…. Now I have to do math! "ok… I can do this!" I surprisingly did pretty well until I came to the eggs. When I tried to crack the egg and put it in the bowl, a bunch of little tiny shell's went in with it. "Awwwww Come on!" I cried. How the hell am I supposed to get that stuff out. Screw it! I stuck my entire hand in the bowl and randomly started swooshing the ingredients together. Ha! They'll never know!

"**Chaos Control!"**

I froze. 'CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAP!' I thought. I totally knew who it was… and usually when he comes around… he brings trouble. 'Suck it up Alice!' I thought to myself. 'Use your Jack Sparrow Charm to get out of this mess!' I turned around with my hand still in the bowl of brownie mix.

"Uh…. Hey shadow!" I said nervously "want a brownie?"

"No, but you need to come with me." He answered in that evil dark tone of his. I sweat dropped.

"Uh…" Ok Alice… Improvise! "OH MY GOD! I-Is THAT MARIA?" I pointed to a random direction and surprisingly, he fell for it! That's when I made a run for it…. But sadly, I didn't get too far. He suddenly appeared in front of me in a flash of green light.

"Now your gonna PAY!" He shouted. And THAN…. Uh… That's all I remember. I don't need to be a genius to figure out that he bopped me on the head.

**Eventually…..**

"Owwww….." I moaned. "What the hell happened?" I was just waking up and I had a serious head ache. (That just proves my theory!) I sat up and realized I was in some kind of prison. There was no furniture in the room. Only four walls and a door. I wasn't even on a bed! THEY JUST DROPPED ME ON THE FLOOR! Aww man! Fanfiction got it all wrong! THESE BAD GUYS SUCK!

"Okay," I said to myself. "I Gotta find a way out of here!" I tried the door. It was locked. This is usually the part where I find a vent that I can Climb into. I looked around…(Yes, I even looked on the ceiling!) No vent. Great….

"Oh DUH!" I mentally slapped myself. I still had on my watch thingy! I immediately called Sonic. After about 1 ring, his face showed up.

"Hey Alice!" He greeted "We already found 11 shards so we should be getting back to the ship in a little while… What's up?"

"Well," I started. Oh boy… How was I gonna word this? "I kind of got kidnapped by Shadow."

"What?" yelled Sonic. "Uh, Ok… Don't worry! We are coming to rescue you!"

"Kaykaday…" I said. "See ya when ya get here I guess.

"Hold tight." He said right before the communication was cut off and a familiar (and Ugly) Face walked through my cell door.

"So, you think you defied me by calling your little friend Sonic?" Asked Eggman.

"….."

"well you Haven't!" Eggman said

"….."

"Uhhh….." He started "Because, (Full recovery) That was exactly what I wanted you to do!"

"….."

Eggmans eye twitched. "I wanted you to call sonic and ask him to help you because it was a trap!... Im going to steal all your Emerald shards!"

"….."

"WHY WON'T YOU SAY SOMETHING!" He roared. I looked up.

"Oh! Im sorry what?" I asked sincerely

Eggman sweat dropped. "Do you have issues?" He asked

"Ummm… well to tell you the truth I was actually thinking of some kind of insulting name for you because when you said 'So, you think you defied me by calling your little friend Sonic' I wanted to reply with… EGGMAN! But that's not that insulting. Than I thought I could be all like "Oh great! It's the infamous Egghead but that's too unoriginal…." I explained

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"Doctor" Shadow acknowledged as he walked through the door.

"Alright! Now it's a party!" I cheered. That earned me a couple glares.

"Doctor," He started again. "Bokkun's trying to convince Decoe and Bocoe that he can drive the ship other than let it remain in autopilot."

"W-WHAT! OH NO! SHADOW KEEP AN EYE ON THE GIRL!" I never seen a fat guy run so fast!

I decided to try to strike up a conversation with Shadow.

"So, Um… Hey Shadow! Nice weather we're having, eh?" I asked… "Wait…. Er,…. Never mind." I said realizing we are in space.

He glared at me.

I Glared back

**5 minutes of glaring later…..**

"How'd you get that?" He gestured to the bandaid on my cheek. WOW! HE'S SPEAKING TO ME :D

"I fell off a plane" I answered simply. Shadow sweat dropped.

**BANG! BOOM!**

"What was that?" I asked. It sounded kind of distant but big at the same time.

"Probably that blue faker…." Shadow said with venom in his voice. "Stay here!" He commanded right before he zoomed out the door leaving it unlocked.

"Now I could respect his wishes and stay here" I said to myself "Or I could run out there and most likely get attacked by a robot"

**Uncomfortable Silence**

"I'm gonna go with the last one!" I said as I ran out the door. Now I could explain how I got to the battle area the verbal way or I could be lazy and just show you this…..

**START!**

**l l**

**l l**

**l l**

**l l**

**l l**

**l l**

**FINISH **

**(That was the path I took! USE YOUR IMAGINATION!)**

Finally, after an extremely confusing journey through the many halls of Eggman's Ship, I found the battle area. Almost Immediately, I was surrounded by robots. Oh, who called that?

"Alright!" I yelled "BRING IT ON!" I stood in a fighting stance. Just before they started to attack me, a blue blur (take a guess) Spin dashed on everyone of them making them either collapse or explode.

"Pft, I could've done that easy." I said trying to act all tough. (but secretly I would've Failed. EPICLY!

"Umm.. Ok." Agreed Sonic. (obviously not believing me.) "Come on! "Lets get out of here!" We ran a good 12 feet before this giant robot came from behind and grabbed me.

"AHHHHH!" I yelled totally freaking out. I was like 20 feet up! Sonic turned around and got in a fighting stance.

"Let her go Eggman!" Yelled sonic

Eggman? I squirmed around in the robots hand to get a better look at this robot and sure enough, there sitting in the cockpit was Eggman.

"Oh! Hey Eggman!" I greeted. He looked towards and rolled his eyes. Well, at least I think he rolled his eyes seeing as he was wearing those circular sunglasses. Maybe he doesn't have eyes…. Maybe he has optics! "OH MY GOD! EGGMAN'S A ROBOT!" I yelled. Sonic and Eggman Sweat Dropped. "Think about it! It makes so much sense ! I don't know of any human who is as smart as Eggman because that's just it! Eggmans no human! Wait… Maybe Albert Einstein's as smart as you! But than Again maybe he's a robot too!"

As I continued my rambling session, what I didn't know was that they both stopped listening and focused back on fighting. That was when Shadow ran in (Where was he all this time anyway? O-o) And started to attack sonic. A little later Rouge joined in to fight with Shadow but at the same time, Amy and Knuckles appeared. Eventually, somehow, Sonic got me down and we all retreated to the awaiting X tornado Where Tails and Cream flew us back to our own ship! Now back to my rambling session!

"-But I don't think green should be a color either because than what does that make the tree's and Leave's and-"

"ALICE!" Everyone yelled

"Hmmm? AH! How'd we get here! I asked Astonished.

Cue Sweatdrops!

_**AUTHER NOTE"S!**_

_**I'm worried whether or not people are gonna like this chapter! Im sorry about that maze thing… I just got really lazy and inspiration struck! Also, I'll try to have the next chapter in a couple of days AND HOLY KABLUEY ITS COLD! -9 degreese! Anyways, im getting off track here! Next chapter involve a telekinetic hedgehog and a purple cat! (not gonna say more!)**_

_**DISCLAIME: I don't own anyone except alice and hopefully, in the near future…. THE UNIVERSE!**_


	7. A Special Guest?

**REVEIWER HALL OF FAME**

**eclipse the hedgehog-**_ Glad you liked it! And don't worry! Its hyper people like you that make the world a lot more interesting!_

**PhantoMNiGHT321- **_Thanks!_

**Kyonkichi9- **_aww! Im sorry! Well, Keep on trying lol! And that saying is totally Alice's calling!_

_**TO ALL MY REVEIWERS! YOU GET VIRTUAL COOKIES!**_

Hello! Its your favorite dimensional- traveling idiot Alice! Anyways, after last episode's incident, Tails informed me on what happened. He also said Eggman has the last 1418 shards! All we have to do is break into his ship and take them! After that, knuckles will be able to heal the emerald and find me a way to get home… but… Even if I'm a little homesick, do I really want to leave?

Anyways, I just brushed my teeth and changed into these AWSOME purple pajamas. (Cream's mom gave them to me!) I was meeting Amy and Cream at the recreation room on the blue typhoon for a girls slumber party. Trust me! I'm not going by choice. A few hours ago I witnessed the fury of Amy's hammer and I'm not experiencing that again!

When I got at the recreation room, Cream and Amy were already there. Amy gave me this evil glare (probably because I was late) and Cream looked delighted.

"You made it miss Alice!" Cream cheered.

"Well I didn't really have a choice Cream" I said enthusiastically. All of a sudden I saw a glint of Shadow as Amy.

"Well…" Amy started glaring at me "First off on tonights agenda we're going to do each others nails"

"Oh joy…" It ended up with Amy wearing red nail polish, Cream with a soft orange color and me with green. After that we talked about random topics and than played truth or dare. I ended up picking dare for every turn. Luckily for me, they didn't pick any hardcore dares like running around the blue typhoon naked screaming I'm the ultimate life form. (I would've done that though! XD) It was a regular girls slumber party! After a few hours, we started getting tired and got a bunch of blankets and cocooned ourselves in them. In moments we were asleep.

Than in a few more moments, we were up.

**ERP! ERP! ERP!**

"**AAAAH!" **I shot up "Jessie did it Mrs. Barkley! I SWEAR!"

"Huh?" Amy sweat dropped

"Isn't that the alarm that tells us that there's an intruder on the Blue Typhoon?" Asked Cream worriedly

"Ya! I think it is! Come on!" Amy said as we ran out the room to find out what was going on. When we entered the hallway, we saw knuckles running towards us.

"Knuckles! What's going on?" All three of us asked at the same time.

"I don't know but I can guarantee you Shadow has something to do with this!" Knuckles said sourly. "You girls stay here, I'll go settle this once and for all!" He ran off.

"Umm… Alice, Cream, you stay here." Amy said as she ran off

"Uh…" I looked at Cream. "Cream stay here" I said as I ran off to join the party. Cream blinked. As I ran down the many halls of the blue typhoon I realized something. I had no idea where to go! I decided the best thing to do was just sit right here and wait for trouble to find me.

**1 minute later….**

**3 minutes later…..**

**5 minutes later…..**

"OKAY! THIS ISN'T-" I started until I was rudely interrupted.

"Emerald Trigger!" Someone yelled from behind me.

"Hey it worked" I cheered as I turned around to see who I was up against. There standing a towering 3 foot 6 was the future traveling hedgehog himself. SILVER THE HEDGEHOG! "Oh god!"

"Any last words?" He asked as he looked ready to kill me with his eyes.

"CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPP!" I screamed as I raced through the hall. Sadly, I forgot who I was up against. I was in the air paralyzed within seconds.

"For the emerald trigger you sure are slow." He said with disgust as I felt the bright bluish-green light tighten painfully around me.

"Okay Ow!" I gasped. I looked at Silver " Ya know, you really do look like marijuana." I got thrown into a near by wall. He walked slowy to me with a death glare.

"Come on man I'm only fourteen!" I cried as I put my hands up to block my face.

"Hey! Stay away from Alice you big meanie!" Cream cried as she ran towards us. Uh oh…

"Cream RUN!" I shouted but the bunny seemed paralyzed as Silver turned his glare torwards Cream.

"Get out of here kid!" He yelled cruelly at Cream. I took that moment to grab a chunk of broken wall (yes he threw me THAT hard) and whip it as hard as possible at the futuristic hedgehogs head. Surprisingly, I hit the target and Silver Collapsed to the ground. A shocked Cream looked at me. Suddenly she burst into tears and ran towards me with an attack hug.

"OH! Thank you miss Alice!" She cried. "He was so scary!"

"But… he isn't supposed to be" I said as I hugged Cream back. Im not all that much of a Silver fan but I've read the fanfictions. Isn't he supposed to be that adorably nerdy hedgehog who everyone loves? I got up and inspected the body.

'_Oh Crap! If I killed him then Silver's fangirls are going to eat me alive_!' I panicked in my head as I checked his pulse. Yes! He had a heartbeat! I'm so awesome!

"Alice! Cream! What happened?" Asked Sonic as he suddenly zoomed up to us.

"This hedgehog was attacking Alice and than she knocked him out with a rock!" Explained Cream.

"Hmmm… wonder who he is and what he wants…" Sonic thought out loud. Okay that made no sense whatsoever

"Sonic!" I said astonished. "You remember Silver!"

"Silver?" Sonic asked. "Doesn't ring a bell."

"But what about Blaze? And Mephelis!" I asked.

Sonic shook his head.

"But you gotta remember Elise right? I mean she kissed you when you died!" I shouted kind of aggravated.

"Alice are you feeling ok? I don't remember this Elise character or dying." Sonic said confused. That's when it hit me. Sonic doesn't remember… Heck, no one remembers because technically, it never happened. Suddenly Silver groaned. I flinched.

"What happened?" he asked as he sat up slowly. At the same time I was planning on running like heck. Sonic got in a fighting stance.

"Who are you and what do you want with Alice." Sonic asked with a bit of Venom. Silver seemed to remember what just happened.

"I am Silver the Hedgehog." He said "I came to kill Alice and save the future."

This can't end well!

_**Authers notes**_

_**Hey guys! Im so sorry this chappy's late but I'm so backed up with school and everything. Tomorrows a Friday so I plan on getting another chapter in by Saturday. Don't worry, Silver will be lovable again soon…. Silver fangirls… IM SORRY! DON"T EAT ME! I know this was more of a serious chapter… more humor to come! REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	8. STOP! AUTHERS NOTE! not story!

Oh boy...

Guys, Im really sorry to tell you this but I cannot continue "Dont put a chaos emerald in a microwave...

I know this sounds awful but please hear me out for a second...

Right now im using notepad to write this out because for some strange reason, my microsoft office word wont work Its telling me that I never bought the system! It never did this before so Im seriosly tweaking out. THIS DOES NOT MEAN THE STORY IS CANCELED! I just need to find another typing system. As you can see, Notepad screws with everything it touches by totally ruining the format im putting this letter in so this is out of the question. I don't know when I will be posting another chapter... It might be tomarow... it might be next week... it might be month! Again guys... Im really sorry and I was really looking forward to posting this story... Hopefully I can find another way. Im going to try to ask my father if he can fix it. Wish me luck -Yours truely Alice 


End file.
